All I want for Christmas Is You
by reidluver228
Summary: Danielle Connor, Reid's girlfriend from A Friend Of a Friend, is waiting for Reid before Christmas and want to make sure he knows what she wants. Do Not have to read that story to understand this one. R&R Reid/OC


This is a christmas story with my characters form A Friend Of A Friend. I hope you enjoy and there will be one more as well.

As Always. I don't own any one, like JJ or Reid. But i do hold ownership to Danielle Connor

* * *

**I don't want alot for Christmas. There is Just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneith the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you.**

* * *

A brunette with dark eyes named Danielle Connor was sitting in the living room in her huge house holding a picture of her and Spencer Reid. She began to walk through the house, checking to make sure that it was all locked up. It was late December 23rd and she was still waiting for him. She had hoped that he would have been home by now. To get a case right before Christmas, she thought that it was ridiculous. But not only could she not see her boyfriend, but she couldn't see her best friend, Penelope Garcia, either. It was hard but she was hoping that he would be on his way home soon. Going to a small supply closet, she pulled out a few heavy duty bags full of gifts and lugged them to her upstairs ballroom. She walked in and saw the tree in the corner. She dropped the bags under the tree and went and got the rest. After everything was upstairs, she took everything out of the bags and placed them under the tree, all of the presents from her to her parents, sister, brother, her three neices, Carol (15), Jaylynn (10), and Terri (2) and her three nephews, Peter (14), Johnny (6) and Ryan (4). She placed down the ones for a few of her friends who said that they might stop by. She then placed Garcia's in the spot she did every year. She looked over everything, making sure that all her presents were ready. Smiling to herself, she left the ballroom and went to her room.

She opened her huge walk-in closet and looked over to her side. The other one was full of Reid's things. She grabbed another bag and turned around to face his things. She smiled as her fingers glided over all his shirts, the fabric that touched his skin on a daily basis. She laughed at herself at the thought. Here she was, his girlfriend, acting as an obsessed fan. They shared the same bed now, but nothing dirty though. She breathed in deep, catching the familiar scent of Reid from his clothes. She smiled again and another thought popped into her head. She walked out of the closet, turning the light off, and to her computer in her room. She pulled up a file she had saved on there back at senior year, which since she was 22, a little less than three years younger than Reid, it was only four years ago. She pulled it up and it was a music clip of her singing one of her favorite Christmas song and it was perfect for this moment. She pulled it up, attached a message and sent it to his phone. She hoped that he got it. He always complained about never hearing her sing so she decided to send this to him. As soon as she made sure it had sent, she went back upstairs with the bag of gifts she had pulled from her closet.

Whebn she got up there, underneith the tree, she placed the presents she got for Reid right in the front. She then took the stockings she hadmade for her family members. She put Carol's, Peter's, Johnny's and Terri's up next to her sister Samantha's and her brother-in-law, Ronald, their parents. Then, Next to her brother Thomas and sister-in-law Christeen, She put, their kids, Jaylynn's and Ryans. Then she put up her own parents. Then She put up her own and The one she had made for Reid. Then next to hers, she put Garcia's. She smiled as she looked over at the wall covered with stockings. She fixed The "Merry Christmas" Sign she had made out of perler bead, the ones that melt. She looked over everything and then smiled. She turned off the lights and closed the door. She went downstairs and waited up for Reid.

* * *

Reid was sitting on the BAU jet heading home. He was definitely taking of the next few days off to spend with Danielle. His job did not make it easier to have a girlfriend, but he knew that she was staying close. He was listening to some music on his phone when a message came in. He stopped the music to read it. It was a music clip from Danielle with a small message.

"Hey Babe." The message read. "I'm missing you alot and I know how much you want to hear me sing so here you go. I recorded this sone back in senior year, four years ago so please enjoy baby. Hopefully see yuo soon." He hit play and listened to the song _"All I want is Christmas is you"_ A forign sound to him since he only listened to classical, but the song brought a smile to his face. After the music ended, JJ turned to him.

"We're landing i a few minutes." She told him. He gave her an infamous half smile and went back to what he was doing. Soon the plane landed, and the team was driven back to the office. He Then drove straight to Danielle's. He opened the front door at about 12:30 in the morning. it was offically Christmas eve. He waslked into the livingroom and was welcomed home with a warm geeting from Danielle.

"I feel like this is a Christmas Mircale." She whispered to him.

**Rifinito**

* * *

**Ok. I just had to get one Christmas story up before Christmas time. I hope you all like this!!!!!! It just hit me one day. I'm going to try to get the other one up soon too!!!**

****Reidluver228****


End file.
